Redemption
Redemption is the final level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set upon the ship, the Rusalka and sees Mason and Hudson attempt to stop Nova 6 from being unleashed in the USA. Walkthrough With only hours away from the scheduled Nova 6 gas release in US cities, Hudson led forces on a heliborne assault on the Rusalka to stop the broadcast. First Mason must pilot the Huey gunship to destroy the AA defenses on the ship. Once the air defenses were neutralized, Weaver's team will insert from the aft heli-pad, until they made their way into the ship via entrance at the Rusalka's bow section, provide fire support for the team as they advance through the port side deck. Now Mason has to deal with a Mi-24A, but the fight also cripples Mason's Huey, forcing you to make a crash landing at the heli-pad, Mason almost fell off the ship. After climbing up, Mason and Hudson advance through the starboard deck, and deal with 2 Mi-8 HIPs before making it into the ship. Once they fight their way to the lower deck, they find the Rusalka is just the surface section, the real Number Station is underwater. After ordering Weaver to leave Rusalka and called in the Navy to sink it, Hudson and Mason swim to the underwater station and shut off the numbers transmission. After they fight their way to the command center, Mason accesses the control console to shut down the broadcast, Dragovich is about to shoot Mason when Hudson distracts him, allowing Mason to pull him down a shaft and drown him. With Dragovich finally dead for the count, Mason and Hudson escape the crumbling underwater station and swim to the surface, where they were greeted not only by Weaver but a large surface contingent of US Navy as well. The crisis was averted. We won. For now... Gallery and videos thumb|300px|right|The Video seen after the credits Attack on Rusalka.jpg|Attack on Rusalka shot0011.jpg|Rough landing at the heli-deck shot0027.jpg|Rusalka's lower deck shot0028.jpg|Diving into the deep shot0029.jpg|The real Number Station: underwater submarine supply base Exit the moonpool.jpg|Exiting the moonpool shot0031.jpg|Launch bay for mini-sub shot0032.jpg|Stopping the number broadcast shot0033.jpg|Confronting Dragovich one last time shot0034.jpg shot0035.jpg|Dragovich dies in a watery grave shot0036.jpg|Swimming back to surface shot0020.jpg|We won. for now... shot0021.jpg|Intel unlockable Ending cutscene The game ends with Weaver exclaiming its over and then the view goes back to a woman recording numbers for transmission by the numbers station. The credits then role depicting the last moments before President Kennedy's death. The view shifts to the crowd gathered around the president's vehicle. The camera zooms in and shows Alex Mason being a part of that crowd. Trivia *After the credits, there is a final cutscene showing JFK, Nixon, McNamara and Fidel Castro conversing about the Cuban Missile Crisis in the Pentagon. Zombies break through the closed doors (seen above) and the zombie level, Five, is unlocked. *It is heavily implied in this level that Mason killed JFK while Lee Harvey Oswald (historically labeled as JFK's killer) was scapegoated for the murder. During the final fight with Dragovich, Mason says, "You tried to make me kill my president!" To which Dragovich responds, "Tried?!" Also, the ending cutscene shows Mason as part of the crowd during Kennedy's landing at the airport. *The wounds on Mason's wrists that he sustained during his Interrogation are no longer visible, any wound would take more than 7 hours to heal completely. *As the unlocked intel indicate, Mason didn't recover from his mental condition and by 1978, his decision to chase down a currently-unknown lead resulted in the higher-ups deciding that Mason is "burnt", mentally unstable and a threat to national security, and marked for termination. The leader of the team sent to terminate Mason is shown to be a young SAS/MI-6 operative with the first name of Jonathan. It could be seen to mean John Price, however, this could not be the John Price from the Modern Warfare series due to the time gap, since 1978 is 33 years before Modern Warfare. To serve in the SAS, you must have spent 3 years in the regular British army. Joining the British army is allowed at 17, meaning Price (if indeed it is Price) would be 53 or older at the time of Call Of Duty 4 and 58 at the time of Modern Warfare 2. *There is a non-playable character in this mission named Sgt. Pepper. This is a reference to the song/album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" by The Beatles. *At the scene where Weaver says "It's over.", the closest ship on the left side with the hull classification number of "68" could possibly be BB-68, a battleship that would've been the one of the strongest in the world but was never put into production. *Jason Hudson's voice actor, Ed Harris, played a starring role in the 1989 film "The Abyss," which also happened to have an underwater base that communicated via a docked tanker ship. *Whilst descending to the undersea numbers station a tune very reminiscent to the soundtrack of "Bioshock" can be heard. This is probably a nod to the game as the approach angle is also very similar to the angle that the city of Rapture is first viewed from. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels